


Tinker Bell Had It Coming

by malevolentmango



Series: Love Like Lightning [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, How Elaine Dies pt. 2, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Hanzo's Rules for a Sane Existence1. Never enter into an agreement with a fae. Otherwise you end up honeymooning with them in Disney World, and no one wants that.





	Tinker Bell Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Love Like Lightning, but really all you need to know is that fae!Jesse and dragon!Hanzo are married and this is their honeymoon. That said, there are references to the previous fic, as well as to the originals in Vashoth's [Clipped Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10032242/chapters/22359170) universe, which you should read because it's amazing. 
> 
> Thank you to [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for betaing and to [Lefty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lefthand) for being an inspiration in the form of awful t-shirts and rants about couples eating ice cream.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Vashoth! Thanks for mcmurdering me on a daily basis. <3

Any hunter worth their rock salt could tell you: never enter into an agreement with the fae. Even if you get exactly what you ask for, something, somewhere, is going to go horribly wrong. 

 

Hanzo, of course, is the best hunter he's ever met, and feels no shame in thinking so. It's not prideful if it's true, after all. Which makes it all the worse that he had forgotten that one basic rule, especially after having spent so long in the company of a fae.

 

The fact that the agreement came directly after said fae’s marriage proposal, while he was exhausted and soaked in swamp water and hydra blood - and thus so far removed from his common sense that he may as well have been in a different country - is a small comfort. A very small comfort. Positively miniscule. 

 

Not nearly a big enough comfort to make up for the fact that he’s currently wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears with a top hat and a tiny tuxedo pinned to the front.

 

Hanzo had mostly been joking when he told Jesse they could have a honeymoon at Disney World. But Jesse had latched onto the idea after their eventful trip to the Everglades and has spent the preceding months preparing for it eagerly. When Hanzo had tried to ask why it was so important to him, Jesse had simply grinned and winked at him, an action of his that has never reassured Hanzo at all.

 

Their first stop is the resort they’re going to be staying at - the Polynesian. Hanzo’s curious about the choice until Jesse says, as soon as the automatic doors of the entrance slide shut behind them, “Think they’d kick us out if they found out I set those islands in the Pacific on fire that one time?”

 

It turns out that Jesse has booked them something called the “Bora Bora Bungalow,” a floating suite out on the lake that’s clearly meant to sleep an entire family and not a centuries-old dragon and his fae husband.

 

Hanzo’s still getting used to the “husband” part. It’s a particularly wonderful sort of confusing. 

 

“What are we even going to do with this extra room?” Hanzo asks, peering curiously into the smaller bedroom across from the master suite.

 

Jesse finishes dropping off their things and comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. He presses a soft kiss to the back of Hanzo’s neck and says, “Well darlin’, I can think of a few things.”

 

Needless to say, they arrive for their first day at Disney World much later than expected. But at least Hanzo has found a use for the extra bedroom. 

 

Even if Jesse hadn’t let him ditch the stupid hat afterwards.

 

Arriving late seems to work in their favor, as the line to get into the Magic Kingdom (Jesse scoffs so loudly at the name that Hanzo’s certain he’s pulled a muscle somewhere) takes almost no time at all to get through. As soon as they're inside, Jesse makes his way to a building labeled Guest Relations. He returns a few minutes later with two giant buttons, both of which say “Happily Ever After” in the signature swirls and loops of the Disney font, and immediately pins one to Hanzo’s shirt before doing the same to his own.

 

“This was a mistake,” Hanzo says, staring down at the purple button on his chest.

 

“Ain’t sure whatcha mean, dragonling. These little guys are just  _ adorable,”  _ Jesse says. He’s also staring down at his button, but with a proud grin that is entirely at odds with Hanzo’s grimace. “‘Less of course you mean that marryin’ me was a mistake, in which case I’d have to agree. You always did have questionable taste.”

 

That pulls a smile out of Hanzo. “I have made numerous mistakes in my life, but marrying you was not one of them.”

 

Jesse looks briefly startled. There’s very little that startles Jesse, but Hanzo has found that genuine sincerity is a surefire way to accomplish it. He’s gotten better at expressing himself just for the sheer pleasure of seeing Jesse McCree blush.

 

His fae chuckles and reaches up to tilt his hat down over his eyes in a practiced move. When he remembers that he swapped it out for the matching set of mouse ears, he shrugs helplessly. “Bit soon to say, don’tcha think?”

 

“Not at all. Unless perhaps you plan to make a habit of these...excursions.”

 

They walk further into the park, following the flow of people down Main Street towards the castle. Hanzo doesn’t necessarily consider himself to be the “lone wolf” sort but...okay, maybe he is. There’s just so  _ many _ people.

 

“Says the dragon who travels the world huntin’ down monsters for a living.” Jesse doesn’t seem perturbed by the crowd in the slightest.

 

A child stumbles into him from behind in her haste, followed quickly by her parents, who shout a harried “Sorry!” over their shoulders at him. 

 

“The monsters are less terrifying,” Hanzo says, and Jesse laughs loud enough to draw the attention of the people around them.

 

They make it only a few more steps down Main Street before Hanzo catches the scent of something cloyingly sweet in the air. He follows the scent without a second thought, barely registering Jesse’s surprised “Woah there!” from behind him, and finds himself in the doorway of a building labeled  _ Confectionary.  _

 

This, Hanzo thinks, just might be worth the mouse ears.

 

It’s a candy store, packed with shelves and shelves of sweet things of all varieties. Before Jesse has a chance to say “Oh no,” Hanzo is off, picking anything off the shelves that looks promising. His arms are full by the time he makes it back to the glass counter with all the freshly-baked and chocolate-coated sweets - fudge, cookies, candy apples, things on sticks in the shape of Mickey Mouse that he doesn’t know the contents of but must have anyway. He looks down at his hands and frowns.

 

“Well, go on then,” Jesse says from behind him. When Hanzo turns around, Jesse is holding his arms out, waiting for Hanzo to drop his pile of treats into them. Hanzo smiles, leaning in to catch Jesse’s lips in a chaste kiss before he’s off to the counter, hands now free.

 

It takes the better part of an hour for Hanzo to work his way through everything, during which they simply walk around the park enjoying themselves. They make a game of finding the cheesiest souvenirs in all the shops they pass - a game that Hanzo very much regrets when Jesse finds a matching set of t-shirts with Mickey Mouse hands pointing left and right that say “He’s mine.” Unfortunately, he knows what his outfit will be tomorrow.

 

They ride Space Mountain twice. Jesse spends the first wait in line explaining how King Gabriel’s court in the fae realm is, technically speaking, in space and looks absolutely nothing like this, and the second wait coming up with increasingly awful rhymes about Hanzo being the only star in his sky. The sound of several humans screaming in the dark is far preferable to Jesse’s attempts at poetry. 

 

“Light of my life!” Jesse sing-songs as they wander into Fantasyland afterwards. “My precious stardust!”

 

“How are you coming up with these?”

 

“What can I say, sugar? I find you mighty inspirin’.”

 

“Awful,” Hanzo mutters, but he holds Jesse’s hand a little tighter. 

 

After a short spin on the teacup ride, in which Jesse attempts to turn their teacup into a bumper car and Hanzo holds on for dear life, they find themselves at the edge of a large crowd of people. They're about to bypass the mass of humanity when a small voice at the back of the line shouts, “But I wanna see Tinker Bell! She's a  _ real _ fairy!”

 

Hanzo sighs. Jesse is already pushing through the crowd towards the center, using his magic to shove people out of the way. Hanzo follows, wondering if it's possible to be kicked out of Disney World for reckless displays of actual magic, as Jesse mutters, “I'll show you a  _ real fairy.” _

 

In the center of the large crowd is a girl sitting on an unnecessarily large plastic mushroom, with blond hair and iridescent wings attached to her back. Obviously an actress, but that doesn't seem to be of any import to Jesse; he's eyeing the circle of children around her, who are all gazing up at her adoringly, wanting to believe that her “magic” is real. 

 

As Hanzo watches, the mushroom she's sitting on begins to glow, a bright golden color that has the kids gasping and cheering. The actress’s eyes are wide with shock, but it's nothing compared to the look on her face when the glowing mushroom suddenly disappears from beneath her, her fabric wings fluttering comically as she tumbles to the ground. 

 

Jesse is entirely too pleased with himself, grinning widely, his eyes glowing that same brilliant gold. Hanzo stares, enamored as he always is by the sight of Jesse so completely in his element. Beautiful, Hanzo thinks. Even when he’s being insufferable. 

 

They slip back out of the crowd as park officials arrive to help Tinker Bell, Jesse trying and failing to quiet his laughter. They only make it around to the other side of the carousel when Jesse stops again, glancing towards the ground in confusion. There’s a young boy tugging on his pant leg, staring up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

 

“Excuse me, mister,” the boy says, and he’s so quiet that Hanzo can barely hear him over all the assorted background noise, “but are you... _ magic? _ Like, for real magic?”

 

He wonders if the kid saw the way Jesse’s eyes changed, or perhaps just caught onto the fact that his gleeful cackling was somehow related to what happened. Either way, he’s looking at Jesse like he holds all the answers to the universe, and Hanzo’s not entirely sure how Jesse’s going to react.

 

Jesse glances around briefly, and then he smiles and leans down, speaking in a low whisper as if he’s about to reveal a huge secret. The boy bounces excitedly.

 

“Yeah kid, I’m the most magical thing there is. Wanna see a trick?”

 

The boy nods eagerly, and with an exaggerated wave of his hand, Jesse brings an ice cream cone floating across to him from a nearby stall. It hovers in front of the child’s face until he holds his hands out to catch it. The kid’s eyes are shifting back and forth between the ice cream and Jesse as if he’s having the best day of his young life. Hanzo supposes it might be. It’s not everyday you find out that magic is, in fact, real.

 

“Don’t tell no one though,” Jesse adds, making a shooing motion. “Gotta be a secret.”

 

The kid nods and skips away back to his mother, who stares at the ice cream in his hands, utterly perplexed. Hanzo shakes his head and turns back to tell Jesse exactly how foolish that was, despite the fact that the gesture has his heart twisting in his chest. Hanzo may not exactly be fond of children, but his fondness for Jesse seems to only increase by the day. It would be worrying if he hadn't already agreed to a lifetime with him. 

 

Of course, he doesn't get to say a word about Jesse’s foolishness, because when he turns around he finds Jesse holding another ice cream cone. 

 

“For you, darlin’,” he says, grinning slyly. 

 

Hanzo considers him for a moment, and then he wraps his hands around the base of the cone, covering Jesse's hand with his own. He lets one hand slide up to circle Jesse's wrist as he pulls him closer. And then he licks slowly at the ice cream, his eyes never leaving Jesse's, and watches with satisfaction the way his fae’s eyes go wide. He accompanies the action with an image in his head, a memory of Hanzo giving Jesse the same treatment, and knows exactly the moment Jesse sees it. He leans in closer to Hanzo, a look in his eyes that says he's considering getting them kicked out of the park for an entirely different reason. 

 

“What say you and I head on back to our little bungalow, huh?” Jesse says, his voice taking on a low, husky quality. “Think there might be somethin’ better we could do with our time.”

 

Hanzo smirks and slips away from Jesse, taking the ice cream with him, and continues along the path they'd been walking. Jesse sputters indignantly behind him and catches up, muttering about dragons being awful teases. 

 

“I'm simply trying to make the most of our time, Jesse. Since you were so insistent that we come here.”

 

Jesse chuckles ruefully. “Always shootin’ myself in the foot ain't I?”

 

“It is alright,” Hanzo says, sending Jesse a coy look. “I have a feeling I may be craving ice cream later tonight as well.”

 

When they step into Frontierland, Hanzo almost wishes he'd taken Jesse up on his suggestion to leave. 

 

“I gotta get my hat!” Jesse says, looking around as if he's just stepped into a dream, and between one blink and the next his mouse ears have been replaced with his signature stetson. It’s like the place has been created to perfectly match Jesse’s usual outfit. There are elements of the American Old West everywhere Hanzo looks - outposts, saloons, and more cowboys than he can count. They avoid the Big Thunder Mountain ride - it looks a little bit too much like the stone forest, which Hanzo finds confirmed in the way that Jesse’s eyes carefully pass over it whenever they’re in the vicinity - but otherwise Jesse’s ecstatic.

 

“Don’t that saloon look awful familiar? Kinda like my old bar,” Jesse says, oddly nostalgic. “Good times. We should grab a drink.”

 

Hanzo stares at him strangely as he follows Jesse inside. “What good times?”

 

“Oh, you know. Tricking wayward humans, being trapped for centuries, meeting you.” Jesse shoots him a wink. “Our first night together.”

 

He thinks back on it, the pleasure of the man he’d known as McCree pressing him into the bedding, and of how far they’ve come since then over so many years. How they’ve arrived here in a fake bar,  _ married _ of all things, with Jesse staring up at the non-alcoholic menu as if it personally offends him.

 

“Come,” Hanzo says. He pulls Jesse over to a blessedly empty table in the back. When they’re seated, he opens his bag to reveal a bottle of sake and a pot of honey. Jesse’s eyes light up, and he leans across their little table to pull Hanzo into a deep kiss.

 

“Knew there was a reason I married you,” Jesse whispers against his lips as they part, stealing one last kiss as he goes.

 

They get steadily more drunk as the time passes, sharing kisses and conversation both, until they finally stumble towards the park’s exit near closing time. It's nearly dark, and by the time they make it to the docks, it's fully night. Their day isn't over, apparently. Jesse has one more surprise planned: a private cruise across the lake to watch the nightly fireworks. 

 

It takes some convincing (and a heavy touch of persuasive magic) to get the yacht’s captain to remain on shore, but then it truly is a private show, just the two of them floating alone on the water with Jesse “sailing.” It's bliss to Hanzo after spending so long in the company of humans; doubly so when Jesse finally allows him to ditch the mouse ears. 

 

They pile all the cushions and pillows they can find at the back of the boat and settle in, laying side-by-side as they wait for the fireworks to start. It's humid out on the lake, but not awfully so, and certainly not as bad as the last time they were in Florida. Hanzo basks in the warmth, leaning his head against Jesse's shoulder as the fireworks start. 

 

Jesse is bored within minutes, obviously. He raises his hand - always with the unnecessary flourishes, Hanzo thinks, smiling - and the next few fireworks take on shapes that are likely sending the pyrotechnicians into a panic somewhere in the park.

 

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo says, and Jesse just laughs, his designs becoming more creative. 

Jesse twists and twirls his hand through the air, and the shapes he draws there appear as glittering fireworks in the sky: a red and gold mushroom, a towering stone pillar, a bow and arrow, a set of dog tags. An intricate dragon in shades of blue, roaring its electricity across the night sky, brighter than all the fireworks and stars combined. 

 

Hanzo catches his hand and laces their fingers together, bringing Jesse’s hand down to press his lips to the ring that now rests there. It’s the one trinket he’s collected that will never go in his hoard, because it represents the part of him that belongs only to Jesse.

 

When he glances over, Jesse is not looking at the sky, but is instead studying they way their hands intertwine. “Not a bad start to a honeymoon, huh dragonling?”

 

“Better than I expected from such a place,” Hanzo replies, turning to lay a soft kiss on Jesse’s shoulder.

 

“And you doubted me.”

 

Hanzo huffs. “I believe I could be forgiven for questioning this particular choice.”

 

“Well, supposed to be the ‘happiest place on Earth,’ right? Figured that was the best kinda place for a honeymoon.”

 

It’s such a  _ Jesse _ type of logic that all Hanzo can do is roll his eyes, although he’s grinning as he does so. He hums in agreement and goes back to watching the fireworks. As he does so, they form the shape of a heart - the internal organ kind, not the universal symbol for love kind. Hanzo assumes the sentiment is the same.

 

“It ain’t though,” Jesse adds quietly, his voice quiet but urgent in his ear. “Not for me anyway. ‘Cause I was thinkin’ earlier, goin’ ‘round this place with you all day. It ain’t my happiest place. Seems my happiest place is just wherever you happen to be, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo doesn’t see the rest of the fireworks show. He doesn’t think he’s missing any of Jesse’s shapes though, since his delightful, obnoxious, beautiful fae husband is too busy being pressed further into their nest of pillows, having the life kissed out of him, as the sound of his ecstatic laughter echoes across the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
